Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Firebending Masters Credits (2007)
Created by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko Book Three: Fire Chapter Thirteen: The Firebending Masters Written by John O'Bryan Head Writer Aaron Ehasz Directed by Giancarlo Volpe Executive Producers Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko Co-Executive Producer Aaron Ehasz Animation Producer Miken Lee Wong Music and Sound Design by The Track Team: Jeremy Zuckerman Benjamin Wynn Story Editor Michael Dante DiMartino Staff Writers May Chan Elizabeth Welch Ehasz Joshua Hamilton Tim Hedrick John O'Bryan Supervising Director Seung Hyun Oh Storyboard by Michael Chang Johane Matte Laun Meza-Leon Mik, Sang-Lim Giancarlo Volpe Storyboard Revision by Tomihiro Yamaguchi Starring Aang Zach Tyler Eisen Katara Mae Whitman Sokka Jack Desena Toph Jessie Flower Prince Zuko Dante Basco Appa/Momo Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Sun Worrior Chief Robert Ito Ham Chao Brian Tochi Additional Voices by Dee Bradley Baker Jesse Flower Voice Direction Andrea Romano Casting Sarah Noonan CSA Leah Buono Casting Supervisor Maryanne Dacey Casting Assistant Lorena Gallego Art Direction Bryan Konietzko Character Design Jae Woo Kim Angela Mueller History of Omashu Paintings Lauren MacMullan Background Supervisor Ella Garagarza Background Design Enzo Baldi Jevon Bue Aldina Dias Elsa Garagarza Jae Woo Kim Becca Ramos Prop Design Aldina Dias Color Supervisor Hye-Jung Kim Background Color Bryan Evans Hye-Jung Kim Color Stylist Hye-Jung Kim Animatic Editor Dao Le Track Reading Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Kathy Gilmore Checker Kathy Gilmore Production Manager Andrew Heubner Writers' Assistant Katie Mattila Senior Production Coordinator Joann Estoesta Production Coordinator Justin Charlebois Martial Arts Coordinator/Videographer Greg Rankin Production Assistants Heather Perkin Sheri Wheeler Main Title Design Bryan Konietzko Michael Dante DiMartino Main Title Animation Titmouse, Inc. Andy Dill Martial Art Consultation Sifu Kisu of the Harmonoius Fist Chinese Athletic Association Special Guest Material Art Consultation for Toph Sifu Manuel Rodriguez Chinese Calligraphy & Translation Siu-Leung Lee, Ph.D. Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield Additional Recording Engineers John Fishback Mark Mercado Mishelle Smith Assistant Recording Engineers Anna Adams Christian Evans EMR Editor Mishelle Smith Supervising Picture Editor Jeff Adams Assistant Picture Editor Kevin Zelch Director of Post Production Jason Stiff Post Production Supervisor Lisa Yang Post Production Coordinator Austin Block Additional Post Services Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Christian Evans Kali Jacobs C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Post Production Sound Services Salami Studios Foley Recording Facility Oracle Post Foley Mixer/Supervisor Aran Tanchum Foley Artist Vincent Guisetti Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Post Production Services Encore Video Telecine Colorist Dexter P. Animation Production Services Moi Animation Supervising Director Kim, Sang-Jin Animation Direction Kown, Jong-Won Park, Hoon Kang, Sun-Ki Key Animation Kown, Jong-Won Kim, Jae-Hyung Song, Kyoung-Shin Park, Li-Hyun Park, Hoon Chol, Jong-Lin Yun, Sun-Kyu Oh, Joeng-Oh Lee, Soo-Hyun Kwang, Sun-Ki Model Checker Choi, Woo-Sik Final Checker Hwang, Kyun-Ho Background Director Choi, Soon Chul Assistant Animation Yun, Mi-Ok Color Supervisor Kim, Chun-Kyoung Compositing Hwang, Kyu Soek Kim, Byoung Ruyl Yang, Min-Joeng Heo, Hye-Soon Won, Hyun-Soeng Kang, Kyoung-Hee Paek, Hyo-Yoon Production Department Manager Song, Myoung Soo Production Manager Lee, Ok Kii Production Coordinator Han, Jaen Special Thanks to Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Ashley St. Sauveur Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon Jenna Luttrell Executive Producer for Nickelodeon Eric Coleman Nickelodeon, "Avatar, the Last Airbender" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2007 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons